


Best Friends?

by CiphersMarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dad Draco, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Albus Potter, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Panic Attacks, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Scorbus, Tears, crying scorpius, scorpius is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiphersMarauders/pseuds/CiphersMarauders
Summary: During the Christmas Break, the Potters, Weasleys and Scorpius take a trip to Bill and Fleur's house out in France. Scorpius lays beside Albus and realises how he actually feels towards his friend.





	1. New Revalations

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly going to be part of a bigger fanfic I'm writing but loved it far too much to not post it separately. All comments are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy it!

The soft sound of waves crashing against the cliff could be heard even from this distance as there was no other noise to overpower it. The house was almost isolated from any disturbance and I could see why Bill and Fleur chose to move out here when Victorie finished Hogwarts and why Dominique and Louis had no feud with moving to Bubaxtons Academy. It was beautiful here. 

I wandered outside to find Lily and Lysander sat on the dark emerald grass. Lysander was wearing a bright pink suit (identical to his brother's) with an orange tie (his brothers was purple). It was a clear night, clear enough to see the stars. They glistened in the vast sea of black creating small expanses of white. Each constellation was visible from where the house was placed by the coast. The garden seemed endless, it carried on for miles, before it finished as a cliff that bordered the coast. I remember when Albus told me stories about coming here when it was only used as holiday home for the Weasleys and Potters. How they would chase each other around the garden on brooms or sit on the edge of the cliff and listen to the waves and birds. 

I pulled my jacket more tightly around me, only just realising how cold it was and hoping to gain more warmth from the heavy material that clung to my body. The air still nipped at my face, sending shivers down my spine and making my hair stand up straight. I scanned the garden once more and saw another figure lay on the grass further away from Lily and Lysander. Edging closer I recognised Albus’ curly hair and sleek frame and lay down beside him. 

“Hey Albus,” I spoke turning my head towards him.  
“Hey Scorpius,” he replied and followed my action. His face was only inches from mine, his eyes glowed green staring straight through my pale grey ones. He looked so soft, so pure. I just wanted to hold him in my arms, kiss his cheek, tell him how much he means to me but I know I can’t. 

I can only imagine my fathers disgusted face if he were to look at my thoughts. How disgraced that me, the heir of Malfoy, would fall for a Potter. For Albus Severus Potter. But I didn’t care. All I could think about was how close we were and how much closer I wanted us to be. 

Stop it Scorpius. He’s your best friend. I repeated to myself over and over.  
Albus moved back a little, “are you okay Scor?” he asked.

No words formed, my brain sending different, more powerful signals down my body. There was no other way but to act on those actions. Before I could fully think it through, I was pulling Albus back into me, so we were close, close enough that all I could feel was the heat that radiated off his body. So close. I hesitated, not sure what to do next. Luckily, Albus has always been the one with the ideas and always knew what to do. 

Paradise. That’s what it felt like to have his lips on mine. It felt even better than going to Hogwarts. All my senses just filled with Albus. His touch burnt my skin, igniting my body under his fingertips. This is what he could do to me. What only he could do to me. He moved his jaw to the side to get a better angle (a deed in which is difficult as we were both lay on the floor). I melted into him, following his lead. As I always did. But I didn’t care. I would do anything for Albus. He was all I ever wanted.

His body twisted so I was flat on my back. Albus’ hands were holding onto my cheeks and mine were at his waist. Time seemed to slow down and my heart rate speed up. Merlin, I could stay like this forever. But I was never very lucky.

Something rustled in the grass near where we lay. Albus jumped from his position to see what it was only to realise it was a peacock strolling around near the cherry trees. Once he confirmed there was no real danger, he turned back to me.  
Neither of us knew what to say to the other. All we could think to do was look at each other. After what felt like hours, Albus stood up.

“We should go back inside…” green eyes avoiding grey, he walked off towards the house leaving me on the cold ground listening to the crashing waves.

Finally I sighed and followed him back into the warmth of the cottage. The cottage that had felt comforting only minutes prior now made me feel uneasy knowing that Albus was in here, and probably never wanted to talk to me again. I knew my family had a record off screwing up but I always hoped I would be different. Maybe I was just like my father and grandfather…. No. My father had done nothing wrong. He was actually pretty good at the whole friend thing. I, one the hand, had just lost my only friend in the world.  
Without much thought, emerald flames were licking at my sides, ravishing at skin with a furious hunger and I was choking out “Malfoy Manor” as a wet trail was left down my cheek and tears rolled from my puffed up eyes that I had no control over.


	2. New Labels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes into a frenzy looking for his best friend... if he can still call him that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got round to writing this second chapter. Comments are very welcomed :)

Albus’ POV   
“Have you seen Scorpius? James, have you seen Scorpius? Merlin’s beard, where could he have gone?” Softly, I sighed sitting myself down of the closest chair I could find and cradling my head in my hands. Something was shaking, I guessed my hands or maybe my legs. Breathe, Albus. You’ll never find him if you don’t calm down.   
“Albus? Hey you okay son?” my father’s hesitant voice was followed by a light pressure on my shoulder that moved in a soothing circle. I could think of no worse situation then my current one. I had already disappointed my parents enough by being sorted into Slytherin, now my dad will know about my panic attacks. Great.   
“Please dad, go. I don’t want you here,” my voice was weak, pathetic, unconvincing. My heart rate was too fast and I was gasping, trying to fill my lungs with air. The hand on my shoulder moved, placing itself on the back of my upper arm.  
“Come on Al.” too weak to argue, I followed him the best I could, keeping my head lowered so my long mess of curls could cover my face. Merlin help me if anyone else noticed.  
Cold air brushed against my face, it filled my lungs quickly due to my quick breathing, making my whole body shudder. It felt like I was being frozen from my inside out. Luckily this gave me an excuse as to why I was shaking, but I feared it was already too late. No matter how unobservant my father was, I was his son, I could never hide anything from him for long.  
“Albus, talk to me, please,” my dad’s voice wavered, concern filled his eyes and I made a point of looking down as best I could.   
“It’s- it’s Scorpius dad, I can’t find him. We were out here, we were-“ should I tell him? No, I didn’t need another thing for him to be ashamed of me for. “We were talking and then he rushed off and no I don’t know where he is.” My tears had returned by the time I had finished but I was too distressed to care anymore. I just wanted my best friend (or whatever we were now) back.  
“Hey. It’s going to be okay, we’ll find him, son.” There was a soothing hand on my head and I couldn’t help but melt into its warmth, letting down my guard, just for a moment. 

The house was always hyper crowded when everyone was here, both by people, furniture, creatures (Uncle Charlie insisted that “yes my baby dragon needs to come, he won’t hurt anyone!”). Although, the extra heat coming from the large number of people was comforting, all the extra limbs and worried faces were not. The only face I wanted to see was Scorpius’, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, leaning against the closest wall that didn’t already have a body propped up upon it. My head was pounding, I needed water. Pushing off the wall and wandered in the direction I hoped was the kitchen. It was the smallest room in the home, and the warmest. A multitude of smells hit me at once: cinnamon, ginger, chocolate. I only had a moment to relish it before I heard yelling from the next room.  
“Potter! Would you like to tell me why my son is at home crying?” Mr Malfoy! Oh thank Salazar.  
“Mr Malfoy! Please, I need to see Scorpius! It’s all my fault,” I rushed over to stand in front of him and my dad. He looked down at me with confusion and anger, crossing his arms over his pristine black suit. “Please.” I begged.  
His gaze visibly softened, showing some type of emotion that no one had ever given me before. The gaze quickly flashed to dad for reassurance which was hastily given. “Come,” he spoke pointedly. 

“He’s in his room, I trust you don’t need my help to find it?” Mr Malfoy asked. It was true, I’d been here a couple times before during holidays. Scorpius felt the house was too big for just him and his father after his mother’s death and he wasn’t wrong. The Malfoys home was massive! It took me two weeks of being here to figure out how to get from the front door to Scorpius’ bedroom. Their home was filled with only the most beautiful of treasures- stunning, tall pillars made of emerald coloured marble, a massive dining table made of dark smooth ebony. Scorpius. The bathrooms were all porcelain white and shining, all complete with a waterfall-esque shower and enchanted bath. But nothing could compare to the beautiful and vast living room. A grand fireplace stood in the centre of the longest wall with large portraits of family members hung around it. Namely, Scorpius’ grandparents hung right above it in all their glory. It’d never met them, Scorpius seemed insistent that I never did.   
My hands traced along the silky feeling of the long walls leading to Scorpius’ bedroom. My heart was beating rapidly again so I elected to let the magic of this beautiful house feel all my senses. Depending on how this experience went, this could be my last visit here and I wanted to take it all in.   
I stopped. This was his room. This was the moment. This was… terrifying. In all the panic I hadn’t figured out what I was going to say. Though, when did any of my plans ever go right anyway? Knocking, yes that’s what I should be doing right now, not stood outside my best friend’s room having a crisis.   
Finally, I found enough courage to actually move my body to knock letting the loud echoes fill the corridor around me.   
“Father?” his voice sounded so small, so soft, something in me kicked. I had to make this right.  
“Unfortunately not mate, just the worst friend you have.” The door flew open and flooded the corridor around me with warmth and light.  
“You’re my only damn friend Albus, it’s not like you had competition,” Scorpius’ face filled my vision. Red, puffy eyes, white hair, pale skin lightly illuminated by the fire blazing behind him. All courage and words I had stored up flew out my body when I saw him. All I could do was stand in front of him like an idiot. The tension grew between us, thick and heavy. Neither of us knew what to say.   
Scorpius stepped slightly to the side to let me in, which I followed, stepping out the way so he could shut the door. Before I could prepare myself, he and I were face to face again. My mind blanked and my body propelled me forward until we were only a wand’s width apart.  
There was that feeling again. That feeling of utter bliss. Our mouths moulded together perfectly, setting my whole body a light with sparks. It felt like magic, pure, never ending magic. Like nothing would ever feel this good again unless I had my best friend’s lips against mine. We really had to figure out the name of what we really were, I don’t think best friends is really working for us anymore.  
“What are we?” my words spilled out too quickly as I pushed away and immediately regretted it once I saw the look on Scorpius’ face. Until it turned into a big grin. His hands, that had somehow found there why to my t-shirt, tightened, pulling me in again to give me a small kiss on the cheek. Hopefully the burning glow from the fire was dim enough to hide the blush I was undoubtable wearing.   
“Well on any other day I would say best friends, but we kiss now. So that’s new,” he wore a smile so big it was engulfing his entire face. Merlin, I want to kiss him again.  
His lips were warm and melted into mine so eagerly. How did I never realise how bad I wanted this. My hands found their way to Scor’s face, pulling him impossibly closer. His hands were in my curls, tugging them lightly. I moved slightly, tilting my head before I was pushed away by a still smiley Scorpius.  
“How about boyfriends?” he asked, twirling one of my curls between his fingers absentmindedly- as if he didn’t just stop my heart and restart it in one sentence.  
“I’d like that,” I said, pulling him in again, “I’d really like that.”


End file.
